The subject matter herein relates generally to fluid dispensing machines and methods of dispensing fluids.
Many electrical components are manufactured by connecting various components together. Some components are connected using a material therebetween, such as epoxy, adhesive, solder and the like. For example, wires may be soldered to pads on a circuit board using solder. The material is deposited in place on one component, also known as a substrate and the other component is placed n contact with the material to connect thereto. Other processes, such as curing, heating, soldering and the like may enhance the bond between the components and the material. The material may be applied by different processes, such as by applying, printing, spraying and the like. The material may be applied in different forms, such as in paste form, in liquid form, in powder form, and the like. The material may be deposited manually or by an automated process. Manual application is time consuming and increases the expense of the electrical component. Dimensional control of the fluid application is problematic for manual application. Quality control of the fluid application is also problematic for manual application. Automated processes also have disadvantages. For example, the automated process uses a preprogrammed control that does not take into account for the actual variation in positions of the components. Also, because the automated process does not have feedback during the application, the preprogrammed application overcompensates and applies additional material to ensure that a connection is made. Such overcompensation uses extra material, which becomes costly over time.
There is a need for a cost effective automated process of dispensing fluid without human operator intervention.